


Every Minute Counts

by StatueOfLuberty



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Abduction, Alternate Universe - Police, Gang, Hostage Situations, Jonny will cry, M/M, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries, fight between work and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StatueOfLuberty/pseuds/StatueOfLuberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny doesn't deal well with his feelings. He's been called Lieutenant Serious a lot because he doesn't show much emotion. So when the other officers are seeing him cry, they know that it's different. When the others don't see Pat and see Jonny crying, they know what happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Minute Counts

Jonny wakes up before Pat, which is weird, but it doesn't stop him from smiling. The sun is shining, indicating that they should be getting up soon. He wraps his arm around Pat from behind and hooks his chin over his shoulder before kissing his neck. Pat moans sleepily and presses his back into Jonny's chest, basking in the warmth that's radiating off his bare skin.

"Good morning, Officer Kane," Jonny says quietly in his ear, his voice hoarse from the night before. He and Pat can have fun, too, okay?

"Mmm, good morning, Lieutenant Toews," Pat mumbles with a sleepy grin.

"Ready to continue the case today?" Jonny asks.

"Not until I wake up," Pat answers.

"Well, you need to wake up soon. We need to continue working on this case."

Pat sighs and turns to face Jonny, and he's met with a slow and sweet kiss. He sighs with content, but he whines when Jonny pulls away sooner than he would like. He opens his eyes to see Jonny smiling at him, his eyes filled with love and happiness. God, that look belongs in a chick flick.

"I don't want to go to work today," Pat whines.

"Too bad. We've got a gang to bust," Jonny says, and he practically leaps out of bed, making Pat groan as the bed moves.

Jonny walks into the bathroom and starts the shower. While he strips, he hears the sheet rustle. He smiles to himself and closes the curtain behind him, knowing that Pat will be joining him soon. Sure enough, he feels arms snake around his waist. A hand travels down his stomach, goes lower, and—

Jonny snatches Pat's wrist and says, "Don't think you can stall. We're right on time," Jonny scolds with a grin.

They shower quickly, maybe stealing a few kisses, and they're soon in their CPD shirts and pants, walking out the door with their hands intertwined. Jonny drives because he's a control freak, but Pat loves that about him, so it's okay. Most of the time.

After they change into their uniforms—God, Pat wishes they could take these home so that they can play "Naughty Cop," but Jonny thinks it's unprofessional, that fun killer—they meet with Chief Quenneville.

"Thank you all for meeting today. I know it's going to be busy, but that's why we all have assignments," Chief Q starts. "Lieutenant, you and Officer Shaw will be searching the old United Center factory. There have been multiple reports of activity in the abandoned building. This gang is known for using places that are abandoned so that they don't get caught. Officer Crawford and Officer Raanta will be searching 3758 W, Grand Avenue. It's small, but it could be used. Sergeant Keith and Officer Seabrook will be searching he building at 2450 Clybourn Avenue. Officer Saad and Officer Leddy will be taking on the building at 1541 N Keating Avenue.  Sergeant Shark and Officer Kane will be at a warehouse at 2918 W. Madison Street. Everybody else, you're on the streets, stopping any drug dealing on those streets. I know it doesn't sound like much, but you guys are the back-up. Got it?"

Everybody gives their response, and they break. Jonny walks over to Pat and pulls him to the side. "Are you sure you're ready to do this?"

"Jonny, we've been talking about it since the investigation started. If I wasn't okay with this, I would've told Chief," Pat sighs.

"I know, but you seem nervous," he lies.

"I'm not. I've done this enough to be prepared." Pat searches Jonny's face, and it dawns on him. "You don't want me going in."

"Pat—"

"Jonny, I thought we agreed that we wouldn't stop each other from doing anything on the job. Why are you doing this?" Pat questions.

"After losing Bollig a couple months ago, I've been worrying about losing you next. You were so close to being killed. I'm just scared."

"So, what? You don't think I can do this?"

"No, that's not—"

"Jonny, just stop. I have a building to search." Pat walks away without another word, following Sharpy to their cruiser.

Jonny sighs and meets Shawzy at the front door. Shawzy pats his back as they walk to their own cruiser. Jonny drives because once again, control freak, and they arrive at the United Center factory. They take their guns out and point them, inching towards the building. Jonny gestures for Shawzy to go to the back. He nods and disappears around the corner, so Jonny enters the front door, making sure it opens and closes quietly. Jonny searches around, checking the workers' locker rooms and front offices. He and Shawzy meet up in the big area.

"The whole building's clear. The dust hadn't been disturbed before us," Shawzy tells him. Jonny reaches for his radio and presses the button.

"This is 19-65. UC's clear. Nobody's been here for a while," he says.

"Good work, 19-65."

They start to walk back to the cruiser when their radios crackle. "This is 10-88! We have an officer down! I repeat, officer down! Immediate—what are you doing? No! Don't take him!"

The feed cuts off, and Jonny grabs his radio. "10-88, what's happening?" Nothing. "10-88!" Silence. "Sharpy, answer me!"

When he doesn't answer, Jonny and Shawzy race to their cruiser. Jonny speeds to the warehouse they're searching, his lights and siren on. He screeches to a halt in front of the building and run inside, their guns out. Everybody else arrives after them, searching around. Jonny finds Sharpy and kneels down to check on him.

"What happened?" he asks. "Where's Pat?"

"They took him," Sharpy groans as he holds his head. "The gang took him."

Jonny freezes, and Seabrook has to pull him away while the paramedics take care of him. He's shaken until he looks at Seabrook, and he asks him to repeat the question.

"What happened?" Seabrook asks.

"They have Pat," Jonny says, and he feels the tears brimming his eyes.

The fellow officer's eyes widen, and he pulls Jonny into a hug. Jonny clutches at the back of his shirt, sobbing into his shoulder. How could this happen? Pat was so confident that—

That's just it. Pat was confident. He was  _too_ confident. Now, he's gone, and Jonny has no idea where he is. He could die at any moment, and Jonny can't do anything about it because  _he doesn't know where he is._

 

*

 

Jonny doesn't deal well with his feelings. He's been called Lieutenant Serious a lot because he doesn't show much emotion. So when the other officers are seeing him cry, they know that it's different. When the others don't see Pat and see Jonny crying, they know what happened.

Shawzy drives them back to the station while the scene is processed. They pass by the café where Pat and Jonny first met, and Jonny bursts into tears. He manages to ask Shawzy to pull over, and he walks into the café. The woman behind the counter frowns when she sees his tear-stained cheeks.

"Uh, can I please have Pat's usual?" he manages to ask.

"Absolutely. Anything else?" she asks.

"That's it." His shaky hand reaches into his pants pocket, and he fumbles with opening it. "How much?"

"It's on the house."

"Martha, how—" He stops when he feels the hands on his. He looks up at her to see tears in her eyes while she smiles.

"Jonny, it's on the house."

He nods and takes the coffee cup and breakfast sandwich from the counter. "I'll get him back. I'm not giving up on him."

"I believe you, sweetie. Just stay safe. We don't need to lose you both," she says.

He kisses her cheek (such a nice old lady. She treats them like they're her grandchildren) and thanks her again before going back outside. He gets in the passenger side and buckles up before Shawzy finishes the drive to their workplace. When they arrive, Jonny sits at Pat's desk and eats the sandwich. He takes a sip of the coffee and cringes as the horrible taste slides down his sore throat. He looks up to see Shawzy staring at him.

"I don't understand why Pat gets this drink every day. It's disgusting," Jonny tells him.

"Maybe it's to get under your skin," Shawzy suggests.

"Wouldn't surprise me if that were the reason." He sighs and looks down, rustling through the papers. "You know, he keeps everything else clean. I'm surprised this is a mess."

"I think he never thought that his desk was the last thing he needed to worry about on the job."

"Everything else of his is neat," Jonny comments.

"True, but keeping people safe is more important than keeping his desk clean," Shawzy points out before walking away.

Jonny decides to clean the desk because one day, Pat is going to snap. He moves certain papers into different piles and labels them with Pat's American sticky notes (he tried giving them to Jonny as a gift, but Jonny called him an idiot and threw them at his head—with love, of course). He smiles at the job as Abby Sharp (don't ask why she married Sharpy because nobody knows) walks over with her tablet in hand.

"Making things easier for Pat?" she guesses.

"Yup. What's up?" he asks.

"I, uh, have a surveillance video from outside the warehouse. I don't know if you want to see it, but I thought I would ask just in case you do," she tells him.

"Play it for me, please," Jonny says.

She nods and hands him the tablet before hitting the play button with her finger. Jonny watches as Pat gets knocked out and thrown into a van in broad daylight. Jonny watches as the van drives off, and he pauses the video.

"Did you run the license plate?" he asks.

"We're still trying to figure out what it is, but I will tell you as soon as I get a hit," she tells him.

"Thank you," he says with what he hopes looks like a smile.

"No problem, and if you need to talk about this, you know where to find me, okay darling?" she asks.

He nods, and she kisses the top of his head before rushing off to her office. Jonny stands up and walks over to Chief Q's office and knocks on the door. When Chief Q calls out, he opens the door and pokes his head in.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" Jonny asks.

"Absolutely. Come in and sit. Don't forget to close the door."

Jonny does as he's told and says immediately, "I need to stay on this case."

"Jonny, I wasn't going to take you off of it."

"What?" Jonny asks because he is extremely confused. When Sharpy was badly injured, Abby was told that she couldn't work anything.

"You're one of our best cops, and we already know who took him. We just need to find out where they stay. Now, I want you to go home and just take a nap, okay? It's been a long morning for you."

Jonny thanks him and goes to the locker room to change out of his uniform. He goes home and takes a nap like Chief Q suggested because he's really tired, and he can't just sit and wait around for results. He'll tear his hair out.

The smell on Pat's t-shirt lulls Jonny to sleep for a few hours. He dreams of being with Pat again, sometime in the future. They're running around with a couple of kids, and it takes Jonny a while to realize that they're _their_ kids. The girl has Pat's curly hair and Jonny's eyes, while the boy has Jonny's hair and Pat's eyes. It can't happen, though. They don't have the technology for that, yet.

Jonny wakes up to pounding on the apartment door. He groans and rolls out of bed, wiping at his wet cheeks. If he was crying, well, nobody knows about it, so it didn't happen. He answers the door to see Abby on the other side.

"Jonny, I've been trying to reach you for the past twenty minutes!" she exclaims.

"I was asleep. Did you get something?" he asks.

"The van belongs to Alex Martinez. He's been charged with underage drinking and possession of drugs, but he only had to do community hours, so that's why it's still registered under his name. However, he's now over eighteen and is known for hanging out with the gang. He's low on the chain, but that's because he's so young. His mother owns a small restaurant, and he works there once in a while to look like he's not in the gang anymore, but everybody knows that he is. I already talked to the mother because I'm sorry, but it had to be done before he got to her. She said that he was scheduled to show up to work this morning, but he never did, and he didn't call like he usually would. She's been trying to get him out of the gang, but he refuses to listen because the money that he gets helps pay the bills," she tells him.

"Do you know where he is?" he asks.

"The last hit was from a CVS near the warehouse about forty-five minutes ago."

 

*

 

"When was the last time you saw this man?" Jonny asks the worker behind the desk as he hands over a pictures of Alex Martinez.

"I saw him this morning. He was acting kind of weird," she tells them.

"How?" Abby questions.

"He seemed...nervous when he was buying bandages."

"Bandages?"

"Yeah, he had some dried blood on his hands. I just thought that he cut himself or something and needed the band-aids," she explains.

"Is there any possible way you still have the money that he gave you?" Jonny asks.

"Let me check." She opens the register and checks through the five dollar bills. "Here it is. There was some weird writing on it that made me skeptical, but money gets passed around so much. It could be from anybody."

She hands it over, and Abby hands over a five to replace it. They thank her and get back in Abby's car. Jonny takes a picture of the writing and sends it to Saader and reads it.

"If it is Alex's handwriting, then he isn't as into the gang as his mother thought," Jonny tells Abby.

"Is that blood?" she asks.

Jonny looks at the corner of the bill and frowns. "I don't know, but we can have Hammer look at it."

 

*

 

Jonny sits at Pat's desk when they get back. Abby brought the bill to Hammer, so he can sit back and relax.

But he can't relax.

Pat's missing.

Jonny stands up and walks to Abby's office. He closes the door behind him without a word and pulls a chair up to her side before bursting into tears. She wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him to her chest. He sobs into her shirt, trying to catch his breath, but they come out as hiccups. The door opens, and Sharpy comes in, but when they look up at him, he backs out and quietly shuts it again.

"I don't want him thinking it's his fault," Jonny mumbles before crying again.

"I don't think he believes that. I think he believes you blame him," she says.

"I don't want him thinking that, either. There was nothing he could do," Jonny sighs.

"Don't tell me that; tell him."

 

*

 

"So, Mrs. Martinez confirmed that the handwriting was Alex's, and the blood belongs to Pat. We don't know much else, but what we do know is that this is Alex's cry for help. He wants out of the gang, but we all know that it isn't that easy. Helping us without the gang knowing is very risky, especially when the leader always has somebody report back. What he will most likely do is get arrested for something stupid and help us find Pat. If you get any calls about a burglary or something small, it's most likely Alex. Make it seem real, and as soon as he's in that cruiser, ease up on him. He's only trying to help," Abby tells the group of officers. "Also, as soon as he's in the station. call Jonny. You can start asking questions, but there's a good chance he won't talk to anybody except him."

They break off, and Sharpy walks up to Jonny. "Jonny, I—"

"I don't blame you," Jonny blurts.

"What? Why?"

"Just, trust me."

Jonny runs out to the cruiser with Shawzy, and they drive to their location. They get out and start to walk around like their plan. Jonny looks around slowly, searching for Alex's face. Shawzy appears next to him and adjusts his hat.

"If we find Alex, do you know what to do?" he asks.

"Act like it's any other arrest," Jonny says. "Shawzy, I know that I can't be over or under aggressive. I'm not going to let my emotions take over until we're in that interrogation room."

"I just wanted to make sure. This is personal for you; for all of us, but especially you. We know you guys haven't exactly told people about your relationship, but you also haven't exactly tried to hide it, so I just needed to make sure you knew what you need to do."

"Thanks," Jonny says after a moment of silence. "I honestly don't know how I'm dealing with this."

"To be completely honest, you aren't. You look like you haven't slept in weeks, but it happened this morning. It's hit you like a fuckin' bulldozer. I'm surprised Chief hasn't told you to back down," Shawzy admits.

"He said that I'm a strong cop, but I don't feel like it right now. I feel—"

"19-65, please report to the station. I repeat, 19-65, please report to the station."

Shawzy grabs his radio and says, "19-65 is reporting now."

 

*

 

Alex Martinez and Officer Crawford are talking when Jonny walks in. They all look at each other, and Crawford leaves, giving Jonny's shoulder a pat. The door closes, and Jonny sits in the chair across from Alex.

"How are you, Alex?" Jonny asks.

"I'm doing fine. I see you got my message," Alex answers.

"I did. Thank you for letting me know that Pat's safe."

"No problem. How long have you known him?"

Jonny looks down. "Uh, we met in college, and then we went to the police academy together."

"How long have you two been together?"

Jonny freezes and looks up. "How'd you know?"

Alex shrugs. "I watch cops closely. I wanna know who I can trust in the system."

"Trust?"

"Make sure which cops won't beat me up and lie about it, sayin' that I resisted arrest. I watched you two whenever you guys worked together. I also saw you guys a couple times off your shifts. You two are cute together. If you two could, you would have adorable kids together," Alex says with a sincere smile.

"Thank you. Hopefully, the technology will be made soon. First, I need the other part of that genetic makeup," Jonny tells him.

"I can't tell you exactly where he is. The gang will know."

"Alex, we can help you."

"No, you don't understand," Alex says. "The last time somebody tried to help the police and leave the gang, he and his whole family was killed. He had a younger brother and sister. They were four and two. I have a baby sister to make sure is safe. I can't let anything bad happen to her."

"I promise you, we'll protect them. The whole gang will be arrested. You won't have to worry about your family being hurt. We'll make sure that they're safe. I just need a hint as to where Pat is," Jonny assures him.

"All I can say is that this place was notorius and had many different names. I'm sorry, but I can't say anything else," Alex says.

"It's enough. Thank you."

Jonny's about to leave, but Alex stops him. "Officer, I didn't want to hurt him. He's a really nice guy. They made me do it, though."

Jonny nods. "I know."

 

*

 

"I don't get it; it's a place that has a lot of names. Does he mean that the companies changed? If so, we're looking at pretty much every abandoned building in Chicago," Duncs sighs.

"I don't think he means that. He could mean a place with nicknames," Leddy offers.

"But what?" Saader asks.

"Well, it has to abandoned, it has a lot of nicknames, and it has to be easy access," Shawzy says.

"Oh my God. The UC!" Jonny exclaims.

They all race to their cruisers. Shawzy tosses Jonny the keys without a second thought. They speed down the streets of Chicago, trying to reach Pat first. A hoard of cruisers are behind them when they pull up to the factory. They all jump out, and some go inside while others stay around the outside in case some try to escape. Jonny leads them all, and they find the whole gang in the main area.

"Police! Get down on the ground! On your knees! On your knees!"

Some try to run, but they're stopped by the officers outside. The gang eventually gives up, and Jonny puts his gun away.

"Patrick!" he yells, and he starts running. "Patrick!"

He checks every office and screams Pat's name every time he doesn't find him. He then checks the locker room, and he finds Pat tied up to a chair. He rushes to him and crouches so that he's at the same level as him. Pat's face is severely bruised, and there are bandages that are bled through.

"Pat, are you awake? Pat, answer me."

Pat's eyes open slowly, and he says, "Am I a hockey player yet?"

Jonny laughs as tears run down his face. "Yeah. Yeah, you are."

"Good. Give me a kiss, damn it. I haven't had one since this morning."

Jonny presses his lips to Pat's, and then he unties him. He hugs him, and Pat slowly returns the gesture. Jonny sobs into Pat's uniform as he clings onto him. Pat rubs his back and pulls back, studying Jonny's face.

"You look terrible. Are you okay?" he asks.

Jonny nods. "I am now."


End file.
